A Mother's Love
by KawaiiAmy
Summary: Sakura wants Syaoran to return to Japan permanantly, but his mother doesn't agree. Instead, Sakura must come to Hong Kong to meet with her, and pass a magic test. This all sounds easy, and Sakura agrees, but later she finds out that the magic test will be


06-01-01  
Hihi all! Well, here's yet another fic, this time it's about Sakura and Syaoran. Its  
set about 2 weeks after the end of the second movie (for those of you who haven't seen  
it, go order it from my fansub site, cause it's a great movie.) Oh yea, the picture I  
mention being painted is actually the image found here:   
http://kawaiiamy.homestead.com/files/wallpaper01.jpg   
Enjoy the fic!!!  
  
~Kawaii Amy  
kawaii_amy@fangirl.org  
http://darkrainyday.homestead.com  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura, all characters and otherwise, are owned by CLAMP  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Mother's Love  
  
Sakura sat on her bed, the phone to her ear. She was talking with Syaoran.  
"I wish I could live there in Japan," he was saying, "but Mother won't let   
me. She says she wants to meet you first. To see if you're worth it, as she puts it."  
He sighed.  
"Well then, I'll talk to Fujitaka-papa. Maybe he can arrange a trip to Hong   
Kong, so that I can meet her again."  
"But the cost...coming to Hong Kong isn't cheap..."  
"I know," she sighed, "but I can try, can't I? I'll go talk to Fujitaka-papa,  
and then I'll call you back, hai?"  
"Hai.."  
"Bye for now. I love you."  
"I love you too, Sakura."  
Sakura blushed and clicked off the phone. She checked herself in her mirror  
and dashed out of her room. She slid into the living room and stopped in front of   
her father."  
"Sakura-san?! Are you okay?"   
"Ah, Hai!! I wanted to ask a favor. Is there any way that I could go to Hong  
Kong?"  
His eyes widened. "Hong Kong?" He thought for a moment. "Oh...your friend  
Syaoran Li lives there, right?"  
"Hai," Sakura said with a nod.  
"Well, I suppose it could be arranged. I would have to hold your allowance  
for a few months to pay for it though."  
"That's okay...I would be worth it. Are you sure it's alright?"  
"Of course. I'd hate for you to have to be away from you love."  
Sakura blushed.  
"I'll begin arrangements tomorrow," he said with a smile.  
"Arigatou!!!!" She gave her father a big hug. "I need to go call Syaoran  
back!! Arigatou!!!" She dashed back upstairs and into her room. Within five seconds  
she had his number dialed and the phone pressed to her ear.  
*Click* "Nihao?" came his voice.  
"Syaoran-kun! I can come!!!"  
"Sakura? Really? Great! How soon?"  
"It depends on how soon father can get me a ticket. It may be a week or so."  
"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about that. Mother will pay. And you'll stay with us.   
Hopefully you won't have to fly back alone."  
"Are you sure? It's a lot of money to go to Hong Kong. You said so yourself."  
"Trust me. To my mother, it's nothing."  
"Well, if you're sure..."  
"I am. Well, you better start packing, because your flight leaves at three   
tomorrow. Don't bother with clothes. Mother will want you to dress Chinese style."  
"Hai! Wait, tomorrow? HOOOEEE!!! I better go! I have lots to pack! Oh...what  
should I do about Kero-chan?"  
"Bring him. You may need him. And don't forget the Sakura Cards. They may  
come in handy."  
"Huh? The cards? Why?"  
"You may have a magic test. My mother does it with all of my sisters   
boyfriends. But considering the fight with the Hope, it should be easy."  
"Oh...okay..."  
"Well, you better go tell your father and get packing. Good night Sakura."  
"Good night Syaoran-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I'll be waiting. Oh yea, at the airport, tell them that your ticket is   
under the name "Yokan", hai?"  
"Yokan? Hai! I love you!" *Click*  
Sakura clicked the phone off and dashed back downstairs to her father. He   
smiled.  
"Yes Sakura-san?"  
"I'm leaving tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? But I've not yet made arrangements."  
"Syaoran-kun's mother is going to pay for it. She's already gotten me a   
ticket for three o'clock tomorrow, and I'll be staying with them."  
"Really? How nice of her. Well then, you should go pack and go to bed.  
I'll make some cookies as a thank-you to her."  
"Thank you for letting me go."  
"It is no problem. I'm afraid I won't be able to go with you to the airport  
tomorrow...I have an important lecture."  
"It is no problem," Sakura said with a smile. "I'll take the bus. No   
problem!"  
"Okay. Well, enjoy your trip. I'll leave the cookies on the counter. Be  
sure you don't forget them."  
"Hai!!" She gave her father a tight hug. "Oyasumi!"  
"Oyasumi Sakura-san."  
Sakura rushed back upstairs and began to toss the things she would need onto  
her bed. While she did this, she called Tomoyo."  
"Yes? This is Daidouji-san."  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!"  
"Sakura-chan?! What's wrong?"   
"Nothing's wrong, but guess what!"  
"What?"  
"I'm going to Hong Kong tomorrow! Syaoran-kun's mother wants to meet me again  
before he can come back to Japan, so I'm going to Hong Kong!"  
"Wow! That's wonderful Sakura-chan! What time do you leave?"  
"Three p.m. tomorrow."  
"Wow...that's in less than twenty-four hours. *TOMOYO!!* Oh! Sonomi-mama is   
home! I better get off the phone. Have fun in Hong Kong!" *Click*  
Sakura clicked off the phone and pulled her suitcase out of her closet. She  
paused at her desk to peek into the bottom drawer at Kero-chan. He was sound asleep.  
She smiled and packed everything into her suitcase. Once she had double-checked  
everything, she picked her cards up off of her desk. She sat on her bed, looking  
through them and thinking of what it took to capture them. She blushed deeply when  
she came to the Hope Card. Closing the book, she stuffed it into the bottom of her   
suitcase. After she had made sure that she had everything, Sakura clicked off the   
light and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat in the back of the bus holding her purse in her lap. Kero-chan  
was inside it. The bus arrived at the airport in a little under an hour. Sakura  
rushed through the airport to the check-in desk.  
"What name is it under?"  
"Ah.." she had to think. "Oh! Yokan."  
"Yokan...Yokan...is that Tsuki Yokan or Mahou Yokan?"  
"Ah..." she thought for a moment, weighing the choices. They both sounded  
probable. "Ah, I'm not real sure. All I know is that it's for one ticket to Hong  
Kong on the three p.m. flight."  
"Okay. It's Mahou Yokan. Your flight is at Gate 237C. Enjoy your flight!"  
the clerk said while handing her the ticket.  
"Arigatou!"  
Sakura arrived at the gate only five minutes before final call. She boarded  
the plane. Once in her seat, she unzipped her purse and pulled Kero-chan out."  
"Kero-chan," she said with a whisper, "if you can keep quiet, I'll let  
you sit in the window."  
"Okay..."  
Sakura set him on the windowsill. It wasn't long before the plane had taken  
off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sakura was half-asleep and staring out the window when there was a clicking  
noise, and then everything disappeared. She was floating, and then fell on blackness  
with a *THUMP*. Her cards and Kero-chan landed beside her. She looked at Kero-chan.  
"Kero-chan?! What's happening?"  
"I'm not sure Sakura, but you better get your wand out. I sense a very strong  
magical aura.  
"Hai..." She pulled out her key and released her wand quickly. Picking up  
The Sakura, she pulled the Sakura Cards from out of the book. The book disappeared  
after she had closed it again. Startled, she stuffed her cards into her pocket and  
turned to Kero-chan, who had transformed.  
"Kero-chan...What's going on?"  
"I don't know, but this isn't good. There's no one else around, so we must   
be in a dimensional warp. But who could do this?"  
*TIP TAP TIP TAP*  
"Sakura...Someone's coming."  
"Hai..." She held out her wand in front of her and braced herself. She closed  
her eyes and tried to sense who it was. She gasped. "Syaoran-kun?! What's going on?!"  
"Sakura," he whispered.  
She smiled and was about to give him a hug when she noticed that his eyes   
were dark and glassy, like black ice, and he was holding his sword.  
"Syaoran-kun? What's wrong?? Are you okay??"  
"Sakura," he whispered. "You must...must...you must DIE!!"  
"What?" She said, looking very confused.  
"You must die. I must kill you. Or you must kill me..."  
She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. Syaoran moved towards her,  
his sword held high. He swung at her as soon as he reached her. She pulled out the   
jump card.  
"JUMP!" she yelled, and she jumped over his head. He immediately turned around  
and came at her again. She did the only thing she could think of. "SWORD!" she screamed.  
She held out her sword to block Syaoran's attack. Pushing him back, she turned her  
sword back into the wand. She sealed the wand and put the key back around her neck.  
Then she turned to him.  
"Syaoran-kun, I won't kill you," she said, tears running down her cheeks. "If  
someone has to die, let it be me. Let it be me Syaoran-kun. I can't hurt the one I  
love. I can't. I CAN'T!!!" She dropped to her knees, the tears streaming down her face.  
Syaoran raised his sword and prepared to strike.   
"SAKURA!!! NO!!" Kero-chan screamed. Syaoran's sword came closer, and closer,  
and...  
*DING* "Attention travelers. We will be landing in Hong Kong in five minutes.  
Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."  
Sakura looked around in shock. She had broken out in a cold sweat. Kero-chan   
was looking at her worriedly.  
"Kero...Was that a dream?"  
"I'm not sure...but we're both fine so..." He sighed. "We'll ask the brat, er,  
Syaoran when we get to his house. Speaking of, is someone going to be at the airport   
to take us to his house?"  
"I sure hope so..." Sakura rubbed her eyes and sighed. This incident had truly  
scared her.  
  
The plane landed without any further trouble. Once inside, Sakura found Meiling  
waiting to take her to the Li residence.  
"Meiling-chan! How have you been lately?"  
"Oh, fine. Better now that Syaoran isn't so depressed."  
"Depressed?" Sakura blinked.  
"Hai! Depressed. He was depressed during his wait for an answer."  
"Well then, shall we go? Syaoran is waiting anxiously."  
"Hai!"  
Meiling guided them out of the airport and into a taxicab. Unfortunately, the   
driver spoke English, and language neither of them understood or spoke. But luckily,  
Kero-chan could.  
"To the Li residence," came Kero-chan's voice from inside Sakura purse. She   
looked horrified.  
"Ah, the Li residence. Are you friends?"  
"We're family," Kero-chan said.  
"Ah, wonderful. And away we go."  
The taxi driver drove the car a little wildly, but they arrived safely. Meiling  
handed him the fee money and Kero-chan thanked him from inside of Sakura's purse. Meiling  
grabbed Sakura's arm and guided her into the house. She stopped in front of a room with  
sliding paper doors.  
"Syaoran is inside," she whispered. "I've got to go home, but I'll be back tomorrow.  
Enjoy your time alone!" She smiled and walked down the hallway. "Sayonara Kinomoto-san!"  
Sakura waved. Turning towards the door, she took a deep breath. Shaking, she  
slowly slid the door open and looked at Syaoran. He stood up with a smile on his face  
and walked over to Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.  
"Sakura. I'm so happy to see you." He smiled and hugged her tighter.  
"Syaoran-kun!" She buried her face in his shoulder, a few tears falling from  
her eyes.  
"Sakura?! What's wrong?" He looked at her worriedly.  
"Syaoran-kun! It was horrible! This dream, or something, that happened while I  
was on the plane. Kero-chan and I were in darkness, and then...and then..." she sniffled.  
"Sakura...what happened then?"  
"Then...I was attacked..." she sniffled more.  
"By who?"  
"By...by...by you!"  
"By me? What? How?"  
"I don't know...but it wasn't just a dream, because Kero-chan knows what happened.  
He was there! And he remembers everything..."  
"What did I do?"  
"You told me that you had to kill me, or I had to kill you. I gave up...I said I  
couldn't hurt the one I love with all my heart. I let him, well, you, kill me."  
"Sakura..." he looked at her and sighed. "I've had the exact same dream. The   
night before Meiling and I came for the visit. The exact same dream. I gave up too...  
I could never kill you."  
Sakura looked at him wide-eyed. "What do you think it means?"  
"It means that you've both been tested, and your love has been proven," came the  
quiet voice of Syaoran's mother. Sakura turned around to see his mother standing in the  
doorway, a small smile on her face. "Congratulations, Sakura-chan, Syaoran. You have  
proven to me that a move to Japan is the best thing. You two should not be parted.   
Syaoran, you will return to Japan with Sakura-chan, but Wei cannot join you. Meiling's  
mother is pregnant, as you know, and Wei must stay to help. Sakura-chan, please  
make sure that Syaoran stays out of trouble."  
"Hai! Thank you very much Li-sama."  
"Please Sakura-chan, call me mother. We'll be family in only a few years." She  
winked and smiled. "I have but one request. Please come back to visit during your   
breaks, and call me often. I want to know how you both are doing." She smiled again.  
"Take care of my Syaoran, Sakura-chan."  
"Hai!" She smiled and nodded.  
"Now, enjoy tomorrow, for it will be your last day in Hong Kong for quite awhile.  
Tonight we shall have a good meal. Sakura-chan, please change into the clothes on your  
bed. Syaoran, you know what to wear."  
  
Inside her room, Sakura found a very cute Chinese-style outfit. It was peach   
colored with a red design and red trim. Once in the outfit she fixed her hair into two  
braided buns tied with red ribbons. She was smiling at her reflection when she noticed  
Kero-chan was looking at her oddly.  
"K-Kero-chan? What's with that look?"  
"Your destiny...I never told you all of it."  
"To be a cardcaptor, and then the mistress. What else is there?"  
"To fall in love and live 'happily ever after' as the line goes..."  
Sakura only nodded. "Oh, I found out what the dream was about. It was my test,  
to see if our love is true."  
"Yea...I figured that. So Syaoran is coming back to Japan. Good, I'm happy for  
you," he said with a smile.  
"You...you are?" Sakura stared at him in disbelief. He nodded.  
"Your destiny is for you to be happy. Your happiness lies with Syaoran. Good  
luck to you Sakura. Don't forget to call me out if you need me. I'll be here." Kero-chan  
flew up and gave Sakura a kero-kiss on the cheek. She looked at him, thoroughly confused.  
"Kero-chan, what are you doing? Where are you going?"  
"Where I belong." He pulled "The Sakura" out of her suitcase and set it down on  
the little table. Stepping on top of it, he waved. A pink glow came from the cover, and   
he disappeared.  
"KERO-CHAN!!!" Sakura dashed to the table and picked up the book. On the front   
cover was Kero-chan, just as she had seen him before she had ever opened The Clow. She  
sank down on the bed and hugged the book to her chest. A few tears dripped from her eyes.  
"Kero-chan...How could he leave me?"  
*Knock Knock* Sakura-chan? Are you ready?"  
"Hai!" Sakura jumped up, leaving The Sakura on her bed. Out in the hall,   
Syaoran's mother smiled. "Meiling was right. The outfit is perfect. After dinner, if you  
don't mind, I'd like to have you and Syaoran pose for a painting. Would that be okay?"  
"Of course! Ah...Mother? I want to thank you for allowing Syaoran to come live  
in Japan."  
"Oh, no need to thank me. You two belong together." She smiled. Taking Sakura's  
hand, she guided her down the hall and into the dining room.  
Once inside, she took her seat next to Syaoran. She noticed that he was wearing  
a matching outfit. *Tomoyo-chan would love this!* she thought with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Four Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat back to back on top a little box, surrounded by flowers.  
Syaoran's mother had called in a painter to paint a picture of the two of them, so that  
she could hang it in her house. And it was just about...  
"FINISHED!!" the painter yelled gleefully. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She  
had been sitting in the uncomfortable position for over an hour, but she had smiled the  
entire time. She wanted to make sure that the picture looked good. Syaoran didn't smile   
as much.  
The artist signed his name at the bottom and stood back with a smile. Syaoran's  
mother stood behind him. A smile crossed her face.  
"You did wonderful Sae-tao. It looks beautiful!"  
"Well, it does help when you have a good subject," he said, gesturing towards  
the couple. They were both stretching.  
"Ah, may I see?" Sakura asked.  
"Of course, of course! Come look!"  
Sakura took hold of Syaoran's hand and dragged him over to see it. They both  
blushed when they saw the picture. Sae-Tao laughed when he saw their expressions.  
"Thank you, both of you," Syaoran's mother spoke up. "Now I'll be able to look  
at the both of you together any time I want." She smiled. "Well, you two haven't been  
alone since you arrived, so go change and spend some time together."  
"Hai! Thank you for everything!" Sakura said with a smile and a bow.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were both sitting on a couch in one of the relaxation  
rooms, dressed in casual Chinese-style clothes. Syaoran's face changed from a smile to  
a worried look.  
"Sakura, I heard you scream before dinner, but I couldn't make out what you   
said. Did something happen?"  
Sakura instantly teared up. She hadn't thought about the Kero-chan situation  
all night. She hadn't wanted to.  
"Sakura, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened? Sakura?!"  
She wiped her eyes. "Kero-chan's gone."  
"Ne? Kero-chan? What happened?"  
"He said he had to go back to where he belonged. He said that my destiny had  
been fulfilled. I've captured the cards, become the mistress, and fallen in love. He  
said his job was over, and then...and then..." She pulled The Sakura out from behind  
her and handed it to Syaoran, the tears falling faster.  
"Oh god..." he said, looking at the cover. "He...he's returned as the beast  
of the seal. Then that means..." he flipped the book over and saw the sign of the  
half-moon with wings. "Yue has returned also..."  
Sakura nodded. Syaoran moved over next to her and wrapped her in his arms.   
"Sakura, are you okay?" She only nodded. "Sakura...it'll be okay. You're the mistress.  
You can always call him out when you need him."  
"I know...and I have you." She smiled and yawned. "Oops...sorry..."  
"It's okay. It's been a long day." Syaoran leaned back against the arm on the  
couch with Sakura snuggled up against him. They stayed that way for hours. Snuggled  
together, they slept there the entire night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was spent shopping in Hong Kong with Meiling, and that night they   
enjoyed a large dinner with the entire Li family. And finally, Sakura and Syaoran were  
on their flight back to Japan to live their life together.  



End file.
